Fire in the Hole
by The Shields
Summary: A new fiery personality has emerged and his only goal is to torch anything and everything including the X-men
1. Default Chapter

Marvel please please please don't sue me. I mean no disrespect but this my first attempt at this attempt at fan fic.  
  
Mutations exist as a means of overcoming one's environment for the overall well being of that particular organism. Mutations can be seen all around us but we think nothing of it because as nature evolves, we find new innovative ways to destroy it. What happens when these mutations aren't those of fish to be able to survive in polluted waters but are gene enhancements and the awakening of previously dormant parts of our brain?  
Well that brings me to the problem that is currently taking its toll on a selective group that has been hunted for no reason other than they are different than they're proclaimed "normals" that fear what they do not understand.  
  
(Prof. Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted) -Late Spring- As classes are commencing for the spring semester, there is a great evil that is being fought by students and faculty alike. As technology keeps on taking its own leaps and bounds, it is making it harder and harder for the mutants to keep their existence a mystery from the public. With the inception of the bill that allows government funding to support the building of robots with one mission and one mission alone and that is to eradicate all mutants.  
  
"Attention everyone. I would like to inform you that three new students are expected to arrive later this afternoon. I would like you all to welcome them all into our family." Prof. X once again using his superior telepathic ability as a PA system for the school.  
  
In the Danger Room  
  
"Rogue, look out!" -Narrowly escapes from being shot by mechanized laser wheel "Thanks Sugah."  
-Snapping out of her momentary daze "Sorry I just couldn't help think of my first days here. Logan you have been like a brother to me ever since I've been here. I just hope that this new bunch is welcomed with open arms just as I was"  
  
"That a wrap, Kid. We should end this I can smell sense there's something off with you today."  
  
As Rogue is wandering through the lower level of the mansion she can't help but daydream about what her life was like prior to her chance meeting with Weapon X in Alaska.  
  
Just as Rogue stepped out of the elevator she was nearly hit by an errant ace of clubs, which nearly knocked her over, had she not become accustomed to the Cajuns antics it would have certainly done some serious damage.  
  
"Mon Ami, have you seen the news, it seems upstate New York is having sizzling spring. It appears we have another flamer on our hands, darlin."  
  
Who is this new mutant on their hands and what does this have to do with the three new mutants scheduled to arrive at the institute? And does magneto have anything to do with these recent fires. Only Time will tell. 


	2. When Hell Freezes Over

A meeting in Xavier's office ensues once the rumors make their way around the mansion. Ororo, Scott, Jean, Logan, Bobby, Remy, and Rogue are all present.  
  
Xavier: The best course of action would be to send a team to investigate the severity of the situation in downtown. We to leave a few of you behind to see that our new guests will get a proper feel of what we have to offer and also to not alarm the other students of a potential threat just yet. If this is the work of magneto this may be just a ploy to distract us for some ulterior motive.  
  
Jean: Professor have you tried to read his mind?  
  
Xavier: The person behind this is nothing but a raging ball of fury and thus his thoughts are clouded to a point, which renders my telepathy useless.  
  
Scott: We need a plan of attack so that we can end this without further conflict.  
  
This meeting would last another hour of analysis it was finally decided with the decision that Storm and Iceman would make the first contact. As Ororo and Bobby Drake hopped in their silver Chevy Tahoe and sped off to make first contact with their fire wielding adversary.  
  
In one life this person walking down the street was known as Alex Wretch but now he goes by one word and one word alone can only describe what he has become since realizing the destructive force, which is Firebrand.  
  
He walks down the street in specially made clothing that makes him blend in even after igniting neighborhood after neighborhood ablaze. Walking away as if he nothing happens. Looking in his eyes as his victims are incinerated there is nothing there but a look that could not be replaced by an evil no short of the lord of darkness himself. He walks down the street of a small suburb of upstate New York tossing up a small ball of fire, which he is able to conjure up on his own whim, then as if he can't resist he tosses the ball through the window of a fire-station and is overcome with the laughter of the irony of a fire house being ignited and continuing onward on his path of destruction.  
  
As Storm and Iceman drive thru the small town almost in awe of the damage caused by one rash individual. Then they see him and Bobby not knowing what he was dealing with jumps out of the car and turns into a human icicle, which is now his forte. Firebrand tosses his small fireball at him.  
  
Iceman (as he almost effortlessly disposes of the fireball): Looks like we've got ourselves super Mario wannabe  
  
Firebrand: TIME TO TURN UP THE HEAT!  
  
Firebrand: That fat plumber is nothing compared to me. Prepare to fry you walking talking icecube Iceman: I resent that comin' from a flamer like you.  
  
On that Iceman releases an enormous beam of ice but it is met with a intense wave of fire of equal intensity. When the battle has reached a furious stalemate and one willing to succumb to intense pain pulsating through their bodies. Bobby is blindsided by and enormous force and passes out from the extreme pain. Firebrand then lets out one the most sinister laughs heard by human ears.  
  
Who was it that hit Bobby from behind and where was Storm during all of this? Is there a potentially deadly alliance being formed or is this just another one of magneto's henchmen devastating the public? 


End file.
